No Way Out
by HillaryBSmithFan
Summary: How far would you go to protect your child?After Matthew is sentenced to prison for murder,Nora starts to unravel. Is there anyone that can save her from herself as she tries to save her child or is she destined to lose everything that matters to her?
1. No Way Out Part 1

No Way Out  
><strong>Bo, Nora, Clint and Matthew<br>Rating: PG-13**

She felt like every ounce of blood had drained from her body as she watched them close the prison doors on her son. Her body shook with an intense tremor of fear. They had sentenced him to life in prison. _It didn't matter that he had acted in her defense. It didn't matter that the man he killed was a psychopath. It didn't matter what she had said or what she had done, her greatest fear had come true_. And now she was a shell of nothingness as she stood there shell shocked, the words of her ex husband penetrating through her brain and causing her grief—the kind of grief that leaves you paralyzed and makes you dizzy with pain and sickness.

_**You did this. This is your fault. If you had just accepted that you were mine**__… mine—the way he had said it made her blood run cold— he spoke of her like she was just another piece of furniture—a piece of property that could be discarded or kept at free will. Was everything that had happened up until this point really because she had loved another man more then him? Did he use her son to punish her for choosing him? _

She had crouched down onto the steps of the police station. Her husband had thought she was about to cry but she had thrown up. She had made herself sick with worry and fear and everything in between. And she felt like she was stuck in one place—wanting to cry but too numb to feel anything—wanting to move her legs but too weak to start walking—wanting to do something—anything—but too drained to do so—she was simply a woman who had reached the far end of her rope... a mother crying for her child.

XXXX

He sat in the small cramped jail cell in solitude. One thing his father had been able to do was keep him away from the really serious criminals and this would give him time—time to think. He could handle his prison sentence because he had no other choice—he was strong enough to handle anything life threw at him and he would—but what he couldn't handle was the look in his mother's eyes—that blank, glassy, Broken stare he had seen that night—the night she was attacked.

_Protect her Matthew. She's always protected you. Your dad's not going to do it, he's having an affair—and you know your uncle would not cross the street to help her—just one lie—one lie and she never has to know—_

He hadn't known that night that so much of the story hadn't been accurate—hadn't known that his mom would start to get bits and pieces of that night back—he hoped she would never remember how Eddie had hurt her—and his Uncle—he couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to trust him—

_If you don't do exactly what I say—your mom's going down for murder—_

He had tried explaining that she hadn't done it— that she was too far gone to pull the trigger—but he hadn't cared—hadn't cared about anything but hurting his parents. He knew that he had the power to fabricate evidence to make that happen. And he worried what his uncle had in store for them now when he couldn't be around to protect them… or at least try to. The one person in the entire world he would lie for is his mom... and she didn't even know he was doing it. _Dear God, please let her be ok- Don't let him get to her_

XXXX

Clint Buchanan sat in the dark of the Buchanan mansion. He had carefully planned everything right down to the moment they closed the doors on Matthew. He knew his ex wife would be unraveling right about now—he also knew she would probably be desperate enough to try something stupid. And when she did, he would be ready. He was born ready. Or at least he thought he was.

The barrel of a shot gun was pointed directly at him as she stood there. He remembered thinking that she was entirely too calm when she spoke. Her hands had trembled and her legs felt like they would give out at any second and still she stood.

Nora: _You did this. You set my son up for murder. You disgusting son of a bitch_. I should kill you where you stand. _Nobody _would care if you ended up face down in an alley. Your yard waste Clint. I should burry you among the garbage for the sick pig you are.

Clint: Then what's keeping you? You know you have to pull the trigger or—

Nora: _Or what? You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. This is probably great fun for you. Well that's just fine Clint—You want to cut open my veins and see me bleed—you go right ahead—but leave my son out of it. _

Clint: You and I both know this could all go away if you'd just cooperate—

Nora: You're crazy you know that? In what kind of delusional world do you think I would _ever _come back to you?

Clint: If you ever want to see your son again, I'd rethink that. You _know_ I have the power to make everything go away Nora…Just one phone call. All you have to do is end your marriage to my brother and come back to_ me_—

Nora: I would rather stick pins in my eyes-

Clint: Don't be so ungrateful _sweetheart_. I can make things _very_ difficult for Matthew.

Nora: _You touch my son and I will cut out your heart—not that you have one—and throw it to the sharks- and then I will cut up your body in little pieces and distribute it to all the fish in the sea—_

Clint: Is that a threat from Llanview's finest?

Nora: No, it's a _promise_— brought to you exclusively from Matthew's mother— _you touch my son and you're a dead man- _Just _try_and test me-

Clint: You have 24 hours to decide— but _don't _be mistaken Nora—if you think I will _ever _let my brother take what's mine—

Nora: _I'm not yours_— _I was never yours_

Clint: Don't fool yourself _sweetheart_. You will _always _be mine. If _I _can't have you then _nobody else _will.

He walked out of the study and the air suddenly got so chilly that she felt that familiar ache in her bones. She _should _have pulled the trigger. _Now what was she going to do? What was she going to tell Bo_? She heard Clint's words echo in her mind as she walked out the door—_if I can't have you, nobody else will. _

And she felt that familiar feeling of sickness wash over her. _What the hell was she going to do? _

TBC


	2. No Way Out Part 2

No Way Out- Part 2  
><strong>Bo, Nora, Clint and Matthew<br>Rating: PG-13**

She was sitting in her car with her knees drawn against her chest and her head resting against them as she rocked herself back and forth. She had driven to a liquor store and bought a bottle of vodka, and drank the whole thing straight up—something she never did—something that was reminiscent of her regretful days in college. Her tears had come quickly now, falling down her cheeks and clouding her vision as she sobbed and shook uncontrollably. She hadn't even noticed the knock on the car door or seen her husband break the window to get to her. He hadn't known what was wrong with her. She had called him in a moment of weakness- a hysterical puddle of nerves—and now she sat in a ball as she cried and was still unable to feel anything but the coldness that poured through her body.

He had carried her out of the car as she clung to him. Drove her home and tried to put her to bed. He had seen the weariness in her eyes and assumed she was tired but she was drained of much more then sleep. The single thought that plummeted through her tired mind was… _how the hell was she supposed to choose between her husband and her son? She couldn't do it. She couldn't have one and not the other. She would be lost without either of them_.

He could feel her limp body shudder against him as she kissed him. She needed to be with him tonight…Needed to feel the comfort and the love that only he could give her. She was pouring herself into him, tasting the hot, moist passion of his lips and feeling the rapid beating of his heart as she pulled his shirt off. He hadn't known how much of her desperation was the vodka and how much was her suffering but somehow it didn't matter because they had needed each other. She was rocking against him as she clung to him—pouring herself completely into his loving—his sensitive, compassionate, desperate longing—and all she thought about as they made love was him—

She could feel her body shiver against him as he pushed himself inside her and she cried for him. She cried for every want, need and desire—both the ones that were fulfilled and the ones that had yet to be—She cried for the waves of pleasure he gave her when he filled her up—and she cried out of fear that it would all be taken away from her. _She loved this man and she couldn't let him go. There had to be another way. There just had to be_.

They had made love like it would be the last time they would ever touch each other well into the morning light- and she feared that it just might be. He fell asleep cradling her in his arms and she just stayed there watching him—watching the steady rise and fall of his chest—watching the smile that crept across his face as he dreamed of her—and she cried silently to herself as she thought about what she was being asked to give up. _She wanted to save her son but could she really risk her marriage to do it? She just didn't know_.

XXXX

Matthew Buchanan was pacing the floors of the jail cell when he was allowed this one visitor out of a favor to his father. He had been in solitude and ordinarily allowed no visitors but he had seemed so desperate that they had given in. Destiny walked in and sat across from him—the fear clearly evident in her eyes.

Destiny: You look like hell—what was so important that you had to call me down here so early?

Matthew: I'm worried about my mom. I have this really awful feeling that she's going to do something stupid. I know I have no right to ask you for anything but—

Destiny: You know I would do anything for you or your family—I just don't see what you think I can do.

Matthew: I don't know. But you can't let her anywhere near my uncle. Please Des—He's going to destroy her life.

Destiny: How do you suggest I do that Matthew?

Matthew: I—I don't know—

Destiny: Matthew, what is going on here? You've been acting strange since Eddie was killed. Are you sure you're not leaving something out?

Matthew: Please don't ask me that. I'm not sure if I can relive it.

Destiny: Why? Who are you protecting? Matthew—Matthew did your mom kill him?

Matthew: It's not what you think.

Destiny: So she _did_ kill him?

Matthew: No but I_ am _protecting her. That's why I need you to help keep her out of trouble. All of this will be for nothing if she ends up—Des, my Uncle is hell bent on destroying my parents… I can't protect them from in here.

Destiny: And you think _I _can?

Matthew: I don't know—but you're the _only _chance I have. Please just try.

Destiny: All right—I will give it my best shot—but I can't make any promises—

Matthew: Thanks Des—and if you think about it, can you tell my mom I want to see her.

Destiny: I will. And try not to worry so much Matthew… your mom is a pretty resourceful person… I'm sure she can take care of herself.

After she walked away, Matthew sighed.

Matthew: That's what I'm afraid of.

XXXX

Clint Buchanan was speaking loudly to someone on the phone.

Clint: We've got a problem. And if you don't clean it up now, we're both going to end up in prison. I don't care what you have to do, jut do it. I'm this close to getting everything I want.

Bo: Really Clint… and just _what_ might _that _be?

Clint: I'll have to call you back.

He hung up the phone and smiled wickedly at his brother.

Clint: And just _what _brings you by little brother?

Bo: _Don't _play the family card Clint. I just came here because I want to know what the hell you did to my wife. You can either tell me now or you can cool your heels in prison until you decide to budge.

Clint: What the hell are you talking about?

Bo: Nora—you remember Nora don't you—the woman you almost had raped—Who almost died because of your stupid plan-_what the hell did you do to her this time? _

Clint: She's _your_ wife—don't tell me you misplaced her again?—

Bo: Does it _look_ like this is a game Clint? She's gone—as in vanished—and I know you had something to do with it—so stop standing there like a proud peacock and tell me where you have her stashed—

Clint: What makes you think_ I _had something to do with this?

Bo: Because you _always_ do—and Nora _wouldn't _just leave— despite your best efforts, we actually have a _real_ marriage- one based on mutual trust and respect and unwavering love and passion- not that _you_ know what that is- you _only _know control and manipulation- Something is wrong with her- I can feel it-

Clint: So naturally, _I'm_ the number one suspect—

Bo: You are when the last time she vanished, she was kidnapped on your orders— so unless you have some actual proof, I am going to hold you for suspicion.

Clint: You can't do that. I haven't done anything wrong.

Bo: Tell it to the judge.

He placed the cuffs on him and dragged him away. The only thing he heard him say on his way out was… _This wasn't part of the plan_.

XXXX

She opened the hotel room on code—which just happened to be "Red." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately as the door shut.

Nora: Did he give away anything?

Bo: What do _you _think?

Nora: Which means, we're right back where we started?

Bo: No what it means is we have 48 hours to search the place. He's cooling his heels in prison. And I made a little deal with a certain quirky individual to make sure Nigel is out of the house for just as long.

Nora: Roxy—you called Roxy—

Bo: What else was I going to do? I'm desperate here.

Nora: I'm scared Bo. I don't want to lose you but—

Bo: No buts here Red—you did the right thing telling me—

Nora: I couldn't choose between you two. But if this plan doesn't work, I might not have a choice. I can't let anything happen to our baby. Not even for you.

Bo: If this plan doesn't work, I will camp out under the bed because there is no way I am leaving you alone in that house. Clint is far more dangerous then Eddie was. And I'm not losing you to anyone—let alone my crazy brother.

Nora: Hold me Bo. Will you just hold me?

Bo: For the rest of our lives.

She walked into his arms and he wrapped her securely in his embrace. They just held on to each other for dear life, whispering their love and praying for a miracle.

TBC


	3. No Way Out Part 3

No Way Out- Part 3  
><strong>Bo, Nora, Clint and Matthew<br>Rating: PG-13**

She was resting against his chest after they made love. He was trying to convince her that everything would somehow work out but she was scared. There were so many things that could go wrong.

Bo: You know I hate to leave you but—

Nora: You can't _seriously_expect me to sit on my hands while you risk your life—

Bo: Nora— baby, look at me—

Nora: Bo, _please_—you have _no_ idea how terrified I am—it's bad enough that I'm worried about Matthew—if something happens to _you_—

Bo: _Nothing _is going to happen to me—I'm going to come back to you—

Nora: But I could help you—wouldn't you rather have me by your side?

Bo: I would—If I had a choice, I would _always _have you with me— but—

Nora: There doesn't _have _to be a but—

Bo: There is _this_ time-Red—you _can't_ come—Clint is watching _every_ move we make— The _only_ reason he doesn't know about this place is because Rex ran interference— If you had been in _my_ car then he would of found us—if you _hadn't _been wearing a dark wig then he _wouldn't_ have bought you as Gigi- and we got lucky there because you are not the same build-You _know _this—if he finds out that you are _not_ really missing and you're working with _me _then we are going to be in a lot of trouble. I'm trying to protect you Red— you and our son-can you trust me to do that?

Nora: I always do—

He kissed her gently as he pulled her tightly against him.

Bo: Didn't I tell you once that I'd always come back to you? Nothing has changed.

Nora: So what am I supposed to _do _while you're out there risking your life?

Bo: Why don't you take a long, leisurely bath and try to relax. When I get back, you can show me how much you missed me. And whatever you do, _don't_ open the door. I'm taking the key _with_ me so you won't _have _to. Maybe I'll surprise you with all those bubbles covering your gorgeous body..

Nora: Wig or no wig?

Bo: Is that a trick question? (He kissed her) I want to make love to my _wife_—_not _the diversion to trick Clint... that's just creepy.

Nora (smiling): That was a _very_ good answer. Now get that sexy body out of here so you can come home to me and be sexy _with_ me-

Bo: You trying to get rid of me gorgeous?

Nora: Never but I _do_ know we're on a time table. (She kissed him) Just promise me you'll be careful—and that you'll come home.

Bo: Always. And Nora—

Nora: I promise that I won't leave this place... Or open the door. I'll be waiting for you in the tub. Don't take too long.

He kissed her one more time as he finished getting dressed and was about to slip out the door. He turned back one more time.

Bo: We'll figure this out baby. _Don't _stress. I love you.

Nora: Love you too cowboy… Don't you _dare _get caught…

Bo: And miss coming home to _this_- not on your life

He slipped out the door unnoticed and she went to the bathroom to sink under the bubbles and wait for her man to return.

XXXX

Matthew was lying on the cot of the solitary confinement, trying not to worry about his mom and not having very much luck. He felt sick to his stomach every time he thought about the danger she was in. He hadn't been able to eat since he got here and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was in prison and everything to do with his uncle— as thoughts of that particular night raced through his mind—

_He had shown up at the mansion looking for his Uncle. There was a lot going on at home that he didn't understand… like the fact that his dad seemed to be spending a lot of time with that woman—the woman he knew his mom didn't like—and he was angry at him for putting her through that—but he still thought he was blowing everything out of proportion—so much that he thought his uncle could help him sort through it—only when he got there—_

He was standing in the bedroom holding a piece of clothing in his hands. At first he thought it was a scarf but as he got closer, he realized it was one of his mother's nightgown's—the same one his dad had given her for her birthday this year—he knew because he had helped him pick it out—it was red and lacy and something he knew she loved because she never let it out of her sight—it might have been a little odd that he had helped his dad shop for sexy nightgowns for his mom but he had been desperate—and it's not like he didn't know what they did—he just wanted them to be happy and his dad wanted to give her something special—so he had agreed to help him—But why did his uncle have it? And why was he smelling it—almost like he was trying to—No, it couldn't be—He was over his mom wasn't he? He couldn't possibly still want her… He had married another woman after all—and yet—yet the way he was holding her nightgown gave him the willies.

Clint turned around at the sound of his voice.

Matthew: What are you doing with my mom's nightgown?

Clint: She must have left it when she lived here-

Matthew: She couldn't have—my dad just bought it a few months ago for her birthday-

Clint: Maybe she left it when she was talking to Viki—you know how girls like to gab—

Matthew: So why haven't you given it back then? She loves that thing—

Clint: I haven't seen her Matthew—as you know, we're not exactly best friends—

Matthew: Then give it to me—she's going to want it back-

Clint: Don't be ridiculous. I'll just leave it at the station. That way no one has to be in the middle of anything. Now unless you have something to talk about, I have a phone call to make.

He walked away and Matthew just stood there. Something was going on with his Uncle and he couldn't put his finger on it.

He sat up in the cot, a little shaken. He should have followed him that night…Should have figured out who he was calling… Maybe it would have prevented things from getting so far out of hand. A few seconds later, he saw Destiny walk in the door. He knew right away that something was wrong.

Matthew: What is it? I can tell that something is wrong just by the way you are looking at me.

Destiny: I have some bad news. (Pause) Matthew, your mother is missing.

Matthew (Panicked): What do you _mean _missing?

Destiny: I mean _vanished_. Nobody seems to know where she is.

Matthew: _How is that possible? She's the D.A.—how could she just disappear without anyone noticing_?

Destiny: I have no idea.

Matthew: Oh God—what if my uncle did something to her—what if—

Destiny: _Matthew, calm down_—right now there is _no _reason to believe that he's involved—

Matthew: _You don't know that—you don't know what he's capable of_—

Destiny: Maybe not but I _do _know that he's in prison—

Matthew:_ For what? My dad wouldn't have arrested him if he thought—Oh God, if he's done something to her and he's here then we're never going to find out_—

Destiny: Maybe you should talk to your father about this—

Matthew: I can't. There's no time for that. I need—(Whispering) I need you to get in touch with John—

Destiny: Of Course I will talk to my brother. Maybe he still has some old connections.

Matthew: Thanks Des.

Destiny: Try not to panic Matthew. Your mother wouldn't want you too.

She left the police station and he looked up at the sky as he lay back on the cot.

Matthew: She has no idea what I've done to protect her. And I know I don't have a right to ask for anything else but—please don't let anything else happen to her—She's been through way more then she knows and one more thing—I'm terrified that it could break her—she's the strongest person I know but—but everyone has a limit—please God—please help my mom.

XXXX

Bo walked into the mansion and called out Nigel's name… just to be sure he was really out of the house.

Bo: Ok big brother, let's see what you are hiding.

He walked through the house and looked through every nook and cranny. Almost everything he found was not anything of any real significance. He found photos of Nora in his desk drawer but that wasn't anything alarming because they had been married. He found phone records that he made copies of and put back, making sure to replace the paper so as to not raise suspicion. He found a necklace that was broken in half on the floor—

Bo: _What the hell are you doing with this Clint? This is Nora's. _

He put it in his pocket as the clock ticked away and just when he was about to call it a night, he hit pay dirt. He found a plastic bag with Nora's phone in it. He knew it was hers because it still had their wedding picture showing. He held it up to the light and noticed there were about 28 missed calls. He checked the voicemail but there had been none. He would check that out later. Right now, he had to get the hell out of there before someone caught him and Nora began to get worried. He was just about to leave when he tripped on a video camera. Without thinking about it, he put the tape in his pocket and forgot about it. He pulled up his hood and was out the door. This was looking a lot worse then he originally thought. _Was his brother stalking his wife now_? He had to figure that out before he freaked her out for no reason. Right now he just wanted to get home to her and know she was safe. _Please God—let her be safe_.

And with that he got in his car and drove away. He thought about calling but decided it was better not to risk it. He drove the back way all the way there—praying she was safe and sound and waiting in that tub for him.

TBC


	4. No Way Out Part 4

No Way Out- Part 4  
><strong>Bo, Nora, Clint and Matthew<br>Rating: R (Reference to Violence)**

Matthew was still staring at the ceiling when John walked in and shut the door. He made a point of saying loudly that he had to make sure the prisoner wasn't a danger to himself. That should buy him some leeway, he thought. Without making it too obvious, he turned off the recorder in the room and took a seat.

John: You've got about ten minutes before they notice the things been disconnected so start talking.

Matthew: It's my parents. I'm really worried about them. Destiny said nobody knows where my mom is. I need to know where she is.

John: You mind telling me why?

Matthew: If I tell you—if I tell you, it _can't_ leave this room. If my parents find out—

John: Matthew, is someone threatening your parent's? (Pause) Hey, you can talk to me? You know that I care about them both and you and I—we used to be close at one point. I think we could get back there. But you need to trust me? There's got to be a reason you thought you could talk to me—isn't there?

Matthew (Pausing): It's my Uncle—He's—

John: It's ok Matthew—you can tell me. What has your Uncle done?

Matthew: _He's crazy. He's got some insane idea in his head that he can get my mom back_. I trusted him and—and none of what he did was to help me—it was to break my parents up and—and he said if I didn't do exactly what he said then he'd turn my mom in for murder—

John: Did she do it? Matthew, are you covering for her?

Matthew: No—No, she wasn't in _any _condition to kill anyone—but—but she was there—she saw me do it— and I'm afraid of what's going to happen to her if she remembers everything that happened—I don't want to hurt her—

John: There's more to this isn't there?

Matthew: That's not important John. What's important is what my uncle is going to do. He's obsessed with her. If he can't get my mom to leave my dad then I'm afraid—I'm terrified that he's going to hurt one of them—or worse.

John: I need you to tell me if he made any _direct _threats against your parents.

_He flashed back to the moment he walked in on him on the phone. He was clearly talking to Eddie. He could still feel the tears in his eyes when he thought about what he had done to the man to protect her—and he had been too late._

Clint: You weren't supposed to rape her—you were just supposed to keep her out of the way until I could get my stupid brother out of her life. You should have known better then to touch her—she's mine. Now Bo's going to know about it and you are going to take the fall for everything—or you're going to end up dead, just like anyone else who tries to keep Nora from me.

That was the moment he realized he hadn't killed him. He had believed he was dead when he left the hotel room. He had believed he had rescued his mom in time. Now he realized that everything he thought was true was a lie.

He had been so scared by what he had heard that he had turned the corner too quickly and ended up in the wrong room. That was when he found a picture of his parents… or what was supposed to be his parents- and his dad was cut out.

Matthew: Oh My God—He's—he's not in love with her—he's obsessed with her—she could be in serious danger.

He had tried to run from the house but Clint had come back and that was when he had threatened to turn his mom over to the cops if he didn't stick to the story. It hadn't taken him more then a second to decide. He wasn't going to let him put her through anything else after all she had suffered.

Matthew: I found a picture of my parents that had my dad cut out of it. He had my mom's nightgown that my dad bought her for her birthday and the way he was holding it up to his nose—it was like he was trying to picture her wearing it for _him_... trying to smell her- it was creepy. I'm worried John. This _doesn't_ sound like he's just upset over losing her—I overheard him on the phone—he said that she was _his _and he would kill _anyone _who stood in the way of that.

John: Sounds like your uncle has got a pretty _bad _case of fatal attraction—

Matthew: I know. And I don't want to wait until he starts boiling bunnies. You have to help me. I _can't _do anything from in here.

John: And you don't want your dad to know?

Matthew: I can't. My uncle threatened to kill my mom if I said anything. He says if _he_ can't have her then _nobody _will.

John: You must be so scared. Don't worry Matthew. I'll figure this out. I'll help your parents—and you.

Matthew: And you'll get my uncle out of our lives—

John: I promise that I _won't _rest until I can prove that he's a danger.

Matthew: And you'll find my mom?

John: I promise you Matthew- I'll _find _your mom. Your parent's are_ not _going to be hurt- not on _my _watch.

He turned the recorder back on casually and talked loudly about how they would have to put him in restraints if he kept this up. He hoped that Clint's watchdogs would buy it. He gave him a smile and then left. Matthew just lie back on the cot and prayed that he had done the right thing.

XXXX

Bo felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest it was beating so fast. He had to drive fast enough to lose the tail that was behind him and eventually just drove the car into a ditch and walked the rest on foot. The only thought he had was getting to Nora. It looked like they were about to find a new hiding place—

He put the key into the door and shut it before calling out her name. He had never been more relieved to find her in the bathtub. But the relief turned to fear when he tried to wake her and realized she had passed out.

Bo: Nora—Nora baby, wake up—

He tried to wake her by tapping her lightly on the cheek. He could finally breathe a few seconds later when she woke up.

Nora: What happened? Did I…?

Bo: Looks like you passed out—Nora, have you been skipping meals again—

Nora: No—well I don't think so—I'm—I'm sorry Bo—I must have been in here too long or something.

Bo: Then let's get you out of here. I don't want anything else happening to you.

He helped her out of the bath and into a towel. She felt a little light headed and had to grab on to him for support. He helped her back into her clothes and they sat on the bed.

Nora: What the hell is happening to me?

Bo: I don't know but we'll figure it out. Tonight I just want to take care of you.

Nora: But what about the evidence?

Bo: We'll worry about that later. We're going to have to move you.

Nora: Why?

Bo: Because some guy was following me. I think I lost him but I don't want to take any chances. Not with your life. We're going to wait until nightfall and then we are going to run. I had to dump the car Nora.

Nora: Are you ok? You look like you have scratches or something?

Bo: I was worried about you. I got out of the car and just started running. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

Nora: Why were you so worried Bo? Clint's in prison.

Bo: I know but he's got people everywhere. I'm terrified for you. I'm terrified for Matthew. My worst fear is that I won't be able to protect you guys.

Nora: It's ok Bo. We're ok.

Bo: For _now._

Nora: Can we forget about this for now? I think we've had enough drama for one night.

Bo: Oh yeah? And what would you suggest that we do with all this time? We've got _hours _until its dark.

Nora: I bet I could come up with a few things.

She gave him a sexy wink and leaned in to kiss him passionately… her tongue slipping inside his mouth as she deepened it. There had been _no_ doubt in either of their minds what they wanted right here in this moment. But just as he was unbuttoning her shirt she saw a glimpse of Eddie. It wasn't much—just a couple of flashes. _She saw him covering her mouth— saw the impact of his hand hitting her—and then tossing her on the bed like a rag doll_. And she didn't know why she was suddenly so scared—it was like she had been at that motel room—and it was _so_ intense that it caused her to pull away from Bo.

Bo: Red—Honey, what is it?

Nora: It's nothing—

Bo: That doesn't _look _like nothing. Come on baby—talk to me. What has got my beautiful wife so scared—I_ know you—I know when something's not right—and something's not right. _

Nora: I don't know Bo—I just—I think I must be going crazy because—I'm having these flashes—flashes of things that never happened—

Bo: Like what?

Nora: Like Eddie throwing me on the bed—hitting me— covering my mouth-Why would I be having nightmares _now _Bo? And they're not even nightmares because I'm awake? _What the hell is wrong with me? Am I losing my mind_?

He hadn't said anything. He just pulled her into his arms and held her. Everything inside him was afraid of what Nora's flashes could mean. He couldn't even admit it to himself so how was he going to say it out loud—_What if his wife had been raped and didn't remember it? Did he even want to know. _

TBC


	5. No Way Out Part 5

No Way Out- Part 5  
><strong>Bo, Nora, Clint and Matthew<br>Rating: R (Reference to Violence)**

He wasn't used to this kind of quiet. It was almost like she was lost inside a world all her own and it terrified him. It terrified him that she would retreat there and he wouldn't be able to reach her. He knew she was scared because of the blank look on her face when he tried to look at her. He was holding her in his arms and her body was shaking but no words would come out of her mouth. He knew he had to get her out of here but he didn't want to risk her health.

Bo: Honey, Honey _look_ at me…

He wasn't even sure if she had heard him until she had lifted her head and looked in his eyes. He took his fingertips and brushed the fallen tears from her eyes.

Bo: It's _ok_ baby—it's _going_ to be _ok_—_you're_ going to be _ok_.

Nora: How do you _know_ that Bo? How do you_ know_? What if these flashes mean _more_ then just my worst fears?

Bo: _Whatever_ they mean… Honey, we will _deal_ with it _together_. I am _not_ going to let you fall. Do you trust me?

Nora: With everything I have.

Bo: Then _please_—_please _let me get you out of here. We _can't_ let them find you.

She had said nothing… only shook her head… and as the darkness fell, they ran out into the cold night air. They dodged the people that were following them by jumping into the river. Hours later, they walked into a seedy motel. Bo took her inside and she pulled off her wig.

Bo: I'm sorry baby. I wish I could give you more then this. This_ isn't _much better then the place that Eddie held you.

Nora: I'm with _you_ aren't I?

When she started to shiver, he helped her out of her wet clothes.

Bo: We're going to have to get you warmed up. I don't want you catching frostbite. I'm worried _enough _about you.

Nora: I'm sorry Bo. I don't mean to be so much trouble.

Bo: Hey… (He kissed her softly) Hey, don't talk about my wife that way. I happen to think she's pretty amazing.

Nora: I don't know what's happening to me. You _don't_ need this.

Bo: What I need is _you_… and I need you to be _ok_… Everything else we can _deal_ with…Deal?

Nora: Deal.

He helped her into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. In the past, it would have been the perfect opportunity for them to spend some quality time together but right now she was more in need of support. After the shower he wrapped her in a towel as he brought her into the other room. They sat in their robes as they waited for their clothes to dry and Bo pulled out the evidence.

Bo: You think you are ready for this sweetheart?

Nora: I'm ready for _anything_ as long as _you_ are_ still_ there _with _me.

Bo: I'll _always_ be _with_ you. Now, let's just hope this evidence survived the river.

The first thing he pulled out of the bag was the phone.

Bo: Do you recognize this?

Nora: It's my phone. So what is _Clint _doing with it? The last time I saw it was when I was with Eddie and he was sending you all those text messages from me.

Bo: I think we're about to find out—we're about to find evidence to validate our belief that he was behind your kidnapping. How about we start with something simple… like received calls.

She gave him an understanding look when he brought up her call log. And then they both smiled at exactly the same time when they saw it. There it was in black and white—Clint's phone number.

Bo and Nora: Bingo.

XXXX

John was getting suspicious of Matthew's story. He had known the kid for a long time and he had known his parent's… but he also knew when someone was leaving something out. If he was going to figure out how to help them, he had to know the full story. He picked up the phone and went through the channels… discreetly putting out an APB on Nora. He didn't want to scare anyone, if by some chance she was really missing. He just had a sneaking suspicion that there were more holes in this story then a slice of Swiss cheese. And where was Bo, he wondered. If Nora was really missing then wouldn't he be out there looking for her? Something sneaky was going on and he didn't like the smell of it. Picking up the phone, he dialed Bo's cell phone. He picked up on the second ring.

John: I think we need to talk.

Bo: John, this really _isn't_ a good time.

John: Where is Nora Bo? Your son is worried sick. He thinks Clint has done something to her. _You _need to get down here so you can help me figure out if that's true.

Bo: All right. Just give me five minutes.

John: Hurry Up Bo. You _know_ your brother's everywhere. You _wouldn't _want him thinking that there is _anything _more important then your wife.

He hung up the phone and Bo turned to Nora.

Bo: I have to go. I think something is going on with John that he didn't want to tell me over the phone but Matthew is worried. I'm going to have to find a way to tell him you are safe without alerting Clint and his watch dogs. (Pause) And Nora—Keep everything locked. If you hear a noise then take this—(He handed her a gun) I know you don't like them but if it comes down to your life or theirs… use it. Promise me you'll protect yourself. I can not stand to think of anything else happening to you. I love you.

Nora: I'll protect myself Bo…I promise…Just as long as _you _do the same. I can't stand to think of something happening to you either… I love you too, you know?

Bo: I've got a spare in my shoe.

He reached down and pulled out the gun as he finished getting dressed and she smiled.

Nora: When did you get so smart?

Bo: Since I married _you_ again.

He kissed her passionately and turned to go. She waved at him as he shut the door. And then she had another flash. _This time she saw Eddie tear her shirt as he kissed her violently and with force… she heard her scream for him to stop as he slammed her head down on the bed... saw blood trickle down her leg_. Just the thought of that made her feel dirty and she went to the bathroom… trying to scrub off the filth that she felt and having no luck, because no amount of scrubbing could ever make her feel clean enough. She had cut herself from the hardness of the scrubbing and went to bandage her hand and she crouched down on the floor crying as the flashes kept coming.

Nora: _What the hell is wrong with me? Why is this happening? What does it mean_?

XXXX

Bo walked into the office and took a seat. John wasn't about to break Matthew's confidence but he also needed to figure out what was wrong with his mom.

John: Why are you MIA when your wife is missing?

Bo: I'm sorry that you had to find out about this from Matthew.

John: Why wasn't it reported? Don't you want to find her?

He scribbled something on the paper and John read it. He turned to Bo and approached the subject.

John: We need to find out what happened in that motel room Bo. Nora has a huge block of time and it could very well be crucial to this investigation.

Bo: I _can't _force her to remember something that is not only painful but is just not there—There's a reason her mind is blocking it.

John: I know—that just means we need to get our hands on that security camera.

_He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He knew what that security camera could mean and he didn't want to think about it. He didn't know if he could stand to watch it. _

Bo: Make the call John. I'm going to go talk to my son.

He didn't give him a chance to ponder anything else. He just walked out the door. John was convinced that there was more to this tragic story and he was afraid that he knew _exactly _what it was. He picked up the phone and dialed.

John: Yes, this is detective Mcbain. I need the security tapes from room 105 for the night of December 3rd. It's imperative in a murder case.

He hung up the phone and walked out the door. _He could only hope that what they found was not what he was thinking. He didn't know if Nora could handle the fallout. And God only knew what Bo would do if it was true_.

TBC


	6. No Way Out Pat 6

No Way Out- Part 6  
><strong>Bo, Nora, Clint and Matthew<br>Rating: R (Reference to Violence)**

He walked into the small cramped room of the isolation holding cell where his son now spent his life. He thought he had been prepared for this—he knew that seeing his little boy behind bars would be hard—but this had tortured him more then he thought. He saw the pain and exhaustion behind his eyes and he looked so thin now—he wondered how much longer he could handle the life he never should have to live?

Bo: Don't take this the wrong way but you look like hell.

Matthew: Thanks Dad. I missed you too. (Pause) Don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing here? I didn't think I would see you.

Bo: You didn't really think I'd let you rot here without ever coming to see you now did you? (He pulled a candy bar from his pocket and handed it to him) Sorry I couldn't smuggle anything else in here. You might want to eat this now so you have some real food.

He paused as he took it from him and Bo realized by the way he was eating that he hadn't been eating in a while.

Bo: Don't they feed you in here? And don't lie to me because I'll know.

Matthew: It's been a while dad.

Bo: How long is _a while_?

Matthew: I don't know—a week maybe

Bo: _A week? No wonder you're so thin. You've got to eat Matthew. _

Matthew: You don't have to worry about me dad. I'm fine.

Bo: You don't _look_ fine.

Matthew: I'm dealing. How's mom?

Bo: Not good. That's why I came to talk to you. I need to know what happened to her. I need you to tell me what you know.

Matthew: What makes you think I _know_ anything?

Bo: Because I know you and I know you're leaving something out. I need to know what that is.

Matthew: Please don't do this. Please don't ask me to say it. You have no idea what you're asking.

Bo: Matthew, I _need _to know. Your mom—she's having these flashes… horrible, awful flashes. She thinks they're dreams but _I_ think there's more to it and I _need _to know so I can help her.

Matthew: What if you can't help her? What if no one can?

Bo: Is it _that _bad? Come on Matthew- tell me what's going on?

Matthew: I can't. I can't tell you what happened and not because I don't want to—it—it could end up getting her killed—or you—and I can't take another death on my conscience—please just drop this. Please just forget you ever suspected anything.

Bo: I can't.

Matthew: Why not?

Bo: Because there's a security camera out there that we're looking for. When we find it—Matthew we're going to _know _what happened.

Matthew: Can't you just pretend that it doesn't exist? Can't you just – Dad, you are going to make things worse if you keep pressing this. He's going to hurt her—

Bo: Who's going to hurt her Matthew? What aren't you telling me?

Matthew: _I can't. I can't tell you anything_. Please just go.

He saw the agitation in his son's face and realized it would best to give him what he wanted. He turned back and looked at him.

Bo: Just answer me one thing Matthew—was she- was she raped? Is that what I'm going to find on that tape? Did that monster abuse her? Did he force himself on her?

He saw the tears form in his eyes and he turned away, unable to answer him, and it was then that he knew. That horrible pit in his stomach that ached at the possibility now knew with chilling clarity what had happened to his wife.

Bo: I'm going to have to take that silence as a yes. Oh God, she _was_ raped. She was raped and she doesn't remember it. _How the hell am I supposed to tell her that? It's going to destroy her. _

Matthew turned around to see the anguish in his father's eyes—anguish that mirrored his own. He wanted to say something to him but the only words that came out were 'Don't.' Bo just kissed his cheek and turned to go. He turned back one more time.

Bo: I'm not going to leave you here alone Matthew. I'll be back.

Matthew: Just— just please—take care of mom. This is _really_ bad.

Bo: Ill _always_ take care of your mom—and _you_—it's in my blood—you two are in my blood.

He walked out the door and Matthew tried to keep the tears at bay. _If his mom remembered what happened, they could all be in big trouble. _

XXXX

She was standing over the sink, splashing water over her face. She couldn't seem to stop the tears fast enough as they poured down her face and she felt the pain in her side paralyze her as more flashes came. She was feeling every emotion as she was crouched down on the floor. It was if she could feel the pain rip through her body as he hit her… as if it was happening to her right now. She put her hands over her ears, as if she could somehow will the screams away and if she couldn't hear herself scream then she wouldn't be watching the horror in her mind. But the more she screamed at him to stop, the more she saw the flashes. It was like a broken record stuck on repeat.

_She felt like she was going to be sick. She wanted to run. She wanted to free herself from these damn restraints and somehow find a way out. But all she could do was sit and wait. Smell the damn scent of his liquor that still lingered and prepare herself for what she knew was coming. She couldn't scream because she was too scared to scream. Every time she tried to open her mouth, nothing would come out. And then suddenly he was there and she was begging him to stop but he wouldn't stop._

She felt the pain rip through her body as he hit her. He hit her so hard she thought he was going to kill her—and in that moment she wished he had. He hit her until she threw up—until she couldn't move and he tossed her on the bed. She was crying so hard she couldn't see anything. He was screaming at her to shut up—calling her names and shoving something in her mouth to muffle her cries for help. She bit down so hard she made her lip bleed as it drenched the piece of cloth in her mouth. The last thing she remembered was the force of him throwing her head back on the bed as he kissed her hard. She tried to focus on something—anything but that. She tried to pretend that what he was doing to her was just some horrible nightmare that she would wake up from but the smell made her sick and the way he touched her made her want to die.

She was hyperventilating now as she sat up with a start and sweat dripped from her body and she became hysterical with puddles of tears and loud bursts of screams. If you hadn't known what was happening, it would have sounded like a murder was going down. He raced through the door, his heart racing from the fear in his heart, and he pulled her into his Arms… she came apart there and he just held her- she was crying and asking him to tell her that this wasn't real—that the dreams she was having were just dreams—and he couldn't bare to tell her otherwise because he couldn't stand to think of it being true so he simply nodded his head and pulled her as close and as tight as she would allow him to. He knew that when they got that security camera, he would technically be lying to her, but right now he had no proof and he was going to keep her from the harsh reality for as long as he possibly could because he _knew _that when she found out she would crumble and she had crumbled _enough_ for _ten_ lifetimes _at least_.

Bo: It's okay baby. Just let it all out. I'm _not_ going to let you fall. You just let it all out and know that I'm here. I'll _always _be right here for you.

She cried into his arms then as he held her and rocked her until she eventually just cried herself to sleep right there in his arms and he prayed she would somehow find a way to survive this… prayed that _he_ would find a way to get over it so he could find a way to help her. As bad as it hurt _him,_ he could only imagine what it would do to _her_—and _her_ feelings came first. _Her _feelings would _always _come first—from now until the rest of their lives.

TBC


	7. No Way Out Part 7

**No Way Out- Part 7**  
><strong>Bo, Nora, Clint and Matthew<br>Rating: R (Reference to Violence)**

He wanted to kill his brother. He had actually gotten as far as the jail cell when he stopped—ended up putting his fist through the office wall as the anger rose—and that was when John walked in.

Bo: Have you found the tape yet?

John: Not yet but we're working on it.

Bo: We need to find that John. We need some solid proof so Clint can burn in hell for what he did.

John: We don't know that the tape is even going to prove that Clint was involved Bo- I know you're upset but—But you need to calm down—

Bo: Would _you _calm down if this was _your_ brother and _your_ wife- I don't know how to do _anything_ for her—except get her justice. She _deserves _justice John. My wife _deserves_ to see my brother waste away in prison...knowing he can't _ever_ hurt her again... she deserves to feel safe and I can't give that to her.

John: You're going be _no _good for her if you get yourself arrested for killing your brother—even if he deserves it. You might not think so, but she needs you Bo—she needs you.

Bo: What the hell does she need _me_ for? _I'm _the one who got her _in _this mess in the first place. I _should _have been able to protect her John—she's my wife—_I was protecting everyone in the damn world but the one woman who really matters_—and if I could go back in time—do you have any idea how bad I wish I could change things?

John: This _isn't _your fault Bo—_you_ didn't put her in the hands of a psychopath—

Bo: No but my brother did

John: You are _not_ responsible for what your brother does—

Bo: Maybe not but I _am_ responsible for how I respond to him—I _never _should have allowed him to get that close—

John: You wanted to believe him—he gave you no reason to believe otherwise—

Bo: I _should _have been suspicious. There were a ton of things that _didn't_ add up. And then there was Inez—I _never_ should have allowed her to be that involved—especially when it hurt Nora so much—My God, I was _so _busy trying to keep _her _safe that I failed to keep my own family safe—_ I_ was the one who gave them an opening—I can't put that on _anyone_ else—I made so many mistakes John—mistakes that ultimately put my wife in a precarious situation—and if it got her raped—

John: You need to _stop_ this Bo—you _love_ your wife—_everyone_ can see that—and yes, you might have made some mistakes that hurt her—but where is she Bo? She's by your side—she's forgiven you for them all—

Bo: That's because she's an angel—

John: No, it's because she loves you… and she believes in you…What good is it going to do you to start pointing fingers? You need to concentrate on being there for her _now_…Because what Nora _really _needs is _you_… she can survive this Bo—but _only _if you help her. Do you think you can calm down enough to go do that?

Bo: I can do _anything _for Nora—but first there's something I have to do—

John: Don't do anything stupid—

Bo: Relax John—I'm _not_ going to kill my brother—I'm just going to find evidence to put him in hell— If there's _one _thing I can do for my wife, it's to make sure that the people who wrecked her, never get away with it. If it's the last thing I ever do, I will make sure my lousy brother never sees the light of day again. _find that security tape John_-

He walked out the door and John picked up the phone.

John: I need you to keep an eye on the commissioner. The _last _thing we need is him getting himself arrested. His wife needs him in one piece. So does his son.

And with that he walked out the door—knowing he had no choice but to pull a few strings in order to find that security camera.

XXXX

Her nightmares had been getting worse. At first they were just flashes in her mind that could easily be brushed aside…But now she was afraid to close her eyes and dream because she would have terrifying nightmares that left her gasping for breath. She would never remember the gory details of any given dream but she would wake up in a cold sweat, a terrifying sense of dread washing over her—and she could tell you exactly what the dream was about, despite not remembering specifics.

_He was holding her so tight she felt like he was cutting off her oxygen. She could feel the pain course through her body like someone had jammed a sharp knife in her heart and the air slowly drained from her lungs until she could no longer utter a single syllable. He kept snickering at her—laughing at the way she tried to push him away—said it was just her sick way of 'asking for it.' He actually said she had 'liked' it—that she 'wanted' it…that she was 'begging' for it… and every time he had put his dirty lips on her or laid his disgusting hands on her—she would die a little more inside._

_He would look at her with eyes that made her feel like he would kill her in the next second—and she had no doubt that he would probably cut her up in little pieces and scatter her body across town like some sort of shrine—because he was just that evil. His eyes were cold and dead—serial killer eyes if there ever were any—and the way he could look at a person as if they were just some object put on the earth for the sole purpose of satisfying him-it left her blood cold._

_She would scream and he would remind her that nobody was coming for her because nobody gave a damn about her—she tried to block out his sadistic words and his vile laugh but she couldn't seem to focus on anything but her fears. Why wasn't anyone looking for her? What if Eddie had been right—what if Bo was—she blocked the thought from her mind because she had trusted him completely—she couldn't possibly believe that a few texts would send him into Inez's bed—but the thought was there—what the hell was so important that her husband wasn't out with a whole search party looking for her? What if he just didn't care anymore?_

_That thought paralyzed her almost more then the excruciating pain she felt when Eddie drove himself into her by force—she had fought him and he just drove her harder—with a shaft that felt like the blade of a knife as blood dripped down her legs and bruises began to show up. When he was attacking her, she had tried to picture Bo's face—picture them making love so gently and sweetly—so passionately and urgently—but when she closed her eyes, all she saw was Inez's face—and her husband's— together in bed-her unconscious fears playing out in her tortured mind. She didn't really believe it was happening but she couldn't get Eddie's twisted words out of her mind and she couldn't seem to slow down her fear—so she looked at the fish tank and tried to imagine what it would feel like to be free—she would have given anything to not be here right now… and somewhere in between then and now she began to see her life as someone else's…_

_She just lay on the bed, completely numb—and he just laughed at her as he pulled up his pants. He just went on with his life as if nothing had happened and she was left in pieces._

She sat up straight on the bed—screaming from the nightmare—terrified of even living in her own existence. And she put her head between her knees as she rocked herself in a childlike pose—sobbing uncontrollably as she called for her husband.

XXXX

He didn't really know what he was looking for—he just knew there had to be more. He searched the mansion, high and low and found very little that he hadn't expected. And that was when he had decided to check Clint's bedroom. He knew that Clint would probably be sick enough to hide evidence in plain site—and he had. He found Nora's wrap- covered in blood—just hanging from the mirror—and he found Nora's red nightgown he had bought her—ripped to shreds. Something about the whole situation scared the crap out of him and he bagged everything and headed for the car. He drove to a side street and parked—and tried to pull himself together.

He struggled for air as he thought about what he was pretty sure had happened to his wife and he let the tears come. He knew he had to pull himself together for Nora but right here, right now—the _only _thing he could feel was devastation.

TBC


	8. No Way Out Part 8

**No Way Out- Part 8**  
><strong>Bo, Nora, Clint and Matthew<br>Rating: R (Reference to Violence)**

_He could still see the look of anguish on his mother's face…Those fresh tears that rolled down her cheeks as she screamed at Eddie to stop. He heard her say no. She was looking at the fish tank but she had said no. He hadn't cared. That monster had put his hands on her… had beaten her… raped her and…_

H_e couldn't think of this any more. Couldn't remember the cold, icy, blank stare in her eyes after Eddie fell to the ground…and how he had had to coax her out of the bed so he could take her home. She hadn't known it was him. She had panicked when he tried to help her off the bed. She was cowering up against the pillows… screaming at him not to touch her again. Again… that should have been his clue… should have told him the story he wished he had never known._

_She looked like a scared little girl as she used the pillows as her shield and begged him to stop. She wasn't even screaming anymore. She was just asking in a child like, pleading, voice that cracked… as tears continued to fill her eyes. He just wanted to take her in his arms and make the pain stop… the way she had always done with him… but she was scared of him… she was scared because she was hallucinating._

_The last thing he remembered was her wandering out the door. She had gotten scared and ran. He hadn't found her because he found Clint instead. He didn't want Clint to know that his mother had ever been there so he lied and told him that he shot Eddie in revenge. Clint had cleaned up the mess and he had left to find his mom… but he hadn't found her... not until it was way too late._

He blinked back the tears when John entered. He could tell from the look on his face that he was struggling with something.

John: I'm not going to ask you to go into detail but I need you to tell me the truth Matthew. I need to know if your mother was raped.

Matthew: If you find that security tape, you can't let her see it. Please John… you can't let her remember.

John: Is that what you're protecting her from? You don't want her to remember that she was raped?

Matthew: I can't say it John. It's bad enough that I have to think it. The things that he did to her…

John: I know Matthew. I know how much you love your mom…

Matthew: _She didn't deserve to be treated like an animal. That's not even accurate…. Animals are treated better then she was. All she ever did was love my dad. Why was that a crime? Why did she have to suffer for loving him? If she finds out the truth… it's going to destroy her. I don't want her to remember. _

John: What if not remembering is worse for her?

Matthew: _How can it be worse John? If she remembers what happened…if she remembers what that monster did to her… and what happened after… it's going to ruin her life… it's going to ruin my dad's… and it's going t put her in even more danger then she was before… why do you think I am here John… why do you think I confessed? _

John: Are you saying you didn't do it?

Matthew: I'm saying that I've already said too much… I'm saying that somebody needs to protect my mom before… before it happens again…

John: Before _what_ happens again? Who do you think is after your mom?

Matthew: Who do you think?

He hadn't needed to say another word. John knew he was talking about Clint. After everything Matthew had told him, he too was concerned about Nora. Every day that passed that they hadn't been able to find evidence was one more day that he spun further out of control… and what would happen when he snapped… he couldn't even stand to think of that… couldn't even fathom the possibility that Nora could have to face more pain… Somehow they had to find the truth before the truth found her… or it just could be the death of her.

John took one more look at Matthew as he turned away from him in the cot and realized that whatever had happened to Nora had happened to him too. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to see your mom just after she was raped… It's bad enough to have to face it from where Bo stood… as the man that loved her more then life itself… but as her child… how did a teenager wrap their mind around that kind of brutality without being lost somewhere in the shuffle? This was a situation that affected all three of them on the deepest level and the only thing that any of them could do was pray… pray for survival. He hadn't said another word… just slipped out of the room and leaned against the wall…a few stray tears escaping him… and he prayed that he could somehow do right by them after all the pain they had already suffered…

XXXX

Bo drove to the police station and caught John just as he was leaving Matthew's cell. He didn't know how he had managed to make it there with the shape he was in but he pulled out the bag with Nora's scarf in it and handed it to him.

John: Where the hell did you find this?

Bo: Where do you think?

John: I'm guessing you want this tested?

Bo: I need to find out whose blood is on that scarf… I need to know if my wife was raped… because if she was then _I'm _the one who has to tell her and I don't want to do that unless I know for a fact that it's reality.

John: Are you sure you're going to be able to do that Bo?

Bo: No, I'm _not_ sure. I wish I could somehow work magic so I could turn back the clock and react differently… so she wasn't taken… because if she wasn't taken then maybe she wouldn't have been raped and my son wouldn't be sitting in a jail cell. I can't help but think that this is somehow my fault because _I'm_ the one who wouldn't listen to her…How could I have been so damn stupid... If I had just taken her seriously...

John: We _all_ make mistakes Bo… This isn't your fault... it isn't.

Bo: That may be but it doesn't help Nora does it? What is going to help my wife when she's having nightmares… nightmares that I am pretty sure are not just nightmares… but memories… memories of the worst night of her life… memories that I can't save her from?

John: You might not be able to save her from them… but you can help her through them.

Bo: How am I supposed to help her when just the thought of it makes me physically ill…I can only imagine what it's like for her. I had to sit in my car for almost a half hour before I could even move. I can't let her see me like this John.

John: Then don't. Pull yourself together. And when you need to let out some anger… go to the shooting range. Next time don't punch a wall. I don' want to have to tell your wife and your son why you need stitches.

Bo: John, I'm sorry… I just don't know how to do this.

John: I know you don't… it's a terrible, terrible thing… but you know what Nora needs more then anything right now… you? It doesn't matter whether you have anything to say… she just needs to know that you love her and you're always going to be there. Do you think you can manage that?

Bo: I think I can manage _anything_ for Nora.

John: Good… then go home… hold your wife and tell her that you are never going to leave her side… I'll have this tested Bo…I'll look for the security camera. In the meantime, you need to go into that bathroom and splash some water over your face. Take a few minutes to calm the hell down… and then you go home and you make things okay for your wife. That's what you need to be doing right now… You've got cops who can handle the case… You're the only one who can handle Nora. So stop being a cop and go be her husband.

Bo walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror. He felt like he was a hundred years old all of a sudden. He could feel all of his strength suddenly being drained out of him and he sunk to the floor, sitting against the door… and he put his head in his hands… and then he did the one thing that was a rarity for the Buchanan men… he cried.

XXXX

She wanted to rid herself of the filth. She couldn't explain the feeling of being sure she could scrub for hours and still not be clean. She felt utterly exposed and dirty and she couldn't even explain why. She was having nightmares that couldn't possibly be real. How could they be real? Wouldn't she remember if they had been real?

She had turned the faucet in the shower on but she had frozen. She was sitting underneath the steaming water fully clothed because she couldn't get her fingers to work. She had somehow been overcome with fear and her senses had shut down. She had dragged herself into the shower and leaned over the drain as she curled herself up in a tiny ball and cried. She felt like throwing up. She felt sick to her stomach. She felt like her insides had been torn apart. Hysteria overcame her and she cried like a baby cried for their mom… only she hadn't really known what she was crying for… she just felt like a china doll that had been shattered into millions of pieces… and she wondered if she would ever be whole again.

Bo had come in a moment later and found her on the floor of the shower. He looked into her glassy eyes and pulled her into his embrace without a word. She hadn't stopped crying when she tried to speak to him.

Nora: I can't do this Bo. I can't even move my fingers.

Bo: That's what _I'm_ here for baby. We're going to get through this… somehow we will. And you want to know why? Because I _love_ you and I'm not _ever_ going to leave you… I don't have a clue how to help you but I'm here… always and forever, I'm _right_ by your side.

His fingers struggled to unfasten the buttons on her shirt as his own heart was filled with pain but he did it. He helped her undress and stood with her under the faucet as he washed her hair and scrubbed her body. He saw the bruises that had been left by the bastard who hurt her. He hadn't remembered them being so bad and he fought back the tears as he held her and she wanted to keep scrubbing…

Nora: I feel so dirty Bo… I feel like I can't get clean… Why can't I get clean?

He took her trembling hands in his own as he kissed her knuckles and tried to show her in his own unspoken way that he thought she was beautiful. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode and he had helped her breathe right again. She was wrapped in his arms as he turned off the faucet and reached for the towel. She hadn't moved from that spot as he dried her off and continued to stand there holding her. She had stopped speaking now… she had cried so many tears that now she was just exhausted.

He helped her to the bed and helped her step inside her pajamas… He brushed out all the tangles in her hair as she looked at him… and then he helped her under the covers. She lay with her head on his chest as he wrapped her tightly in his arms. He hadn't slept at all that night… he just watched the steady rise and fall of her heart… waiting for the moment when the next shoe would fall… waiting for the call he knew would come soon… the call where he would find out that his wife had been raped and it was up to him to figure out a way to break the news to her… knowing full well that he never could. _How did a man ever find the words to tell the woman he loved that her nightmares were reality? How did he ever find the words to tell her that the worst possible thing that could ever happen to her had happened…and he hadn't been able to protect her from any of it…_He felt like a complete and utter failure… not just as a husband but as a father and a man…. He watched his wife sleep… knowing it wouldn't last… knowing she would be haunted by nightmares and would wake afraid… knowing he would hold her till she had stopped shaking… knowing he would tell her the biggest lie of all because it would make her feel better… that she was safe now. _How did he know she was safe now? He knew he would give his dying breath for her but it hadn't protected her before…when did he become such a hypocrite he wondered… when did he become the one thing he never thought he would be… a man that would lie to his wife about her own life…_

The moment he realized that the truth would destroy her…the moment he realized that lies were safer then the truth. Or were they?

TBC


	9. No Way Out Part 9

**No Way Out- Part 9**  
><strong>Bo, Nora, Clint and Matthew<br>Rating: R (Reference to Violence)**

She had been sick. It hadn't been hard to figure out that the stress and the nightmares had gotten to her…but now he was starting to wonder if it was something else entirely. It had been nearly two months since her kidnapping but the symptoms had shown up a few weeks after…and they hadn't gone away. He didn't want to think about where his thoughts were going because it was something that tore him apart to even consider but he had to… that's why he was standing at the hospital talking to one of the only people he could trust not to break his confidence.

Bo: Is Nora's blood still in the hospital lab?

Marty: As far as I know…why?

Bo: I need you to find out something for me and I need you to do it under the table…I know I'm asking you to risk your career but this is about my wife and I'm scared to death right now…

Marty: What exactly are you afraid of?

Bo: I have reason to believe that she was raped…and right now I'm starting to think that there's a possibility that she could be pregnant…

Marty: Well have you talked to Nora about this?

Bo: Marty, I haven't even told Nora my suspicions. I do NOT want her to have to face that unless she actually remembers. I'm worried that she won't be able to handle it. Isn't that why people block stuff?

Marty: You've done your homework.

Bo: I have to. I have to protect the woman I love.

Marty: Bo, I'm so sorry…this has got to be eating you alive… and if Nora was raped…

Bo: You don't understand Marty… she has nightmares about it… only she thinks they were just dreams and she's so shook up that I can't bare to tell her. How do you tell the person you love something like that? I just want to keep her safe for as long as I possibly can. I'm only going to you because I don't know who else I can trust.

Marty: You're going to have to tell her eventually

Bo: She's very fragile Marty… I need to know so I know what we're dealing with. If it comes to it, I will tell her. But only if I can prove to her that it happened…I'm not going to tell her something like that unless it's fact. She's been through enough.

Marty: I will run the test Bo…

Bo: Thank you… and Marty…if this test comes back positive, I need to know how far along she is…

Marty: Because you need to know whether she's pregnant with her husband or her rapist's child right?

Bo: How am I supposed to help her if I don't know all the facts?

Marty: And what are you going to do if she is pregnant… and that child isn't yours…

Bo: This isn't like the last time Marty. I'm not going to abandon her. I don't know how…but we'll find a way to get through it…

Marty: I hope to God you are right… She needs you more then she ever did right now.

She walked away and Bo just stood there, trying to compose himself. _How the hell was he supposed to deal with this without wanting to murder his brother? How was he supposed to deal with it all…let alone Nora? _

XXXX

When they said you take some secrets to your grave, he hadn't known they could sometimes mean literally. He had dug up Eddie's grave when every search to find that video tape came back empty…and sure enough, it was lying next to the decaying body in the cemetery. _What could possibly be on this tape that somebody wanted to bury?_

He walked back into the police station and found Bo waiting for him. He walked inside his office and shut the door.

John: I don't think it's a good idea for you to watch this

Bo: Why? Do you know something I don't?

John: Bo, that tape was buried with Eddie. Someone was hoping we'd never find it. There's only one reason I can think of for that kind of drastic action. And I don't think this has anything to do with the murder.

Bo: You think my wife's rape is on that tape don't you?

John: I think it's a very real possibility Bo. Someone doesn't want Nora to remember the truth.

Bo: There's got to be something on this tape that connects my brother to Eddie…because otherwise, I don't get it. He'd have no reason to care if she remembers or not…

John: Are you sure you want to do this? We both know it's not going to be pretty.

Bo: I don't think I have a choice. If I want to help my wife, I need to see it.

John said nothing more as he put the tape into the VCR. Neither of them was sure whether they could handle what would flash across that screen but they knew that for Nora's sanity and Matthew's freedom, they needed to watch it. Some of the footage was really insignificant and they were beginning to wonder if they had somehow gotten the wrong date…but then they hit pay-dirt. Bo felt his body tense with anger when he saw what was flashing across the screen… and then he felt sick. _Whatever made him think he could watch this…that son of a bitch was hurting his wife_… and right now he wanted to reach through the screen and kill him all over again. _He raped her...he made her suffer… and then he just laughed at her. What kind of sick freak did that to a person? What kind of animal would torture another human being that brutally? He saw her tears and he wanted to cry with her…he saw her beg for mercy and he wanted to somehow give it to her…he saw the look of defeat in her eyes as she looked away and he wanted to put the light back in them_… He would have given anything to protect her from this…but it was too late… it was too late to save her from anything now… Eddie had taken it all from her… He couldn't do this anymore…he couldn't watch him terrorize his wife…

He stood up from the chair and stopped the tape. He wanted to hurl it across the room but instead he simply trashed his desk. He threw everything on the floor as he cursed the system that was supposed to protect her. Then he looked at John.

Bo: _What the hell good is the police force if they can't protect her? We're supposed to do good here John but what good are we doing? My wife was assaulted and my son is on trial for murder… You tell me how I'm supposed to believe in this system when they let my family down? _

John: Maybe you need to go see your wife and put things in perspective.

Bo: I don't know how I'm supposed to face her now…I let her down John… we all did…

John: Maybe we did but that's not what Nora needs to hear right now. Go home Bo. You're _too_close to this. Go take care of your wife.

Bo: I don't know how.

John: Yes you do. All you have to do is look in her eyes and you'll know.

Bo: I guess you got a point there but if you find out anything…

John: You'll be the first to know.

Bo stepped out of the room and dialed Nora's cell, suddenly having a really bad feeling about her. Her phone went to voice mail and he suddenly knew exactly where she was. _Damn it Nora…don't you ever listen? This isn't a damn game we're playing… he could kill you_…

He jumped in his car and started driving towards his brother's place… as John put the tape back on play, trying to figure out how Clint and Eddie were connected.

XXXX

They had to let him go. They had hoped to find evidence so they could hold him further but they had run out of excuses to detain him and he had threatened legal action if they didn't release him… so now he was walking into his dark bedroom…no doubt to think of another way to destroy her life… but she had cut him off at the pass…

He turned on the light to find her standing there with the blood stained knife…the look of registration crossed his face and she pointed it at him.

Clint: You might want to calm down there Sparky

Nora: _Why should I calm down? Give me one good reason I should calm down? You've been holding out on me haven't you? You let my son go to prison_…tell me something Clint? Is this the murder weapon?

Clint: You're talking crazy talk now… we both know he died by a gunshot wound

Nora: How do we know that Clint? All we know is that he was shot…maybe someone came in and finished the job? Maybe he was still alive when he was shot…or maybe you set this whole thing up… Am I getting warm?

Clint: What do you want from me Nora?

Nora: I want you to tell me the damn truth. Whose knife is this? And who used it on Eddie?

Clint: You don't recognize it…maybe you should look a little closer… see the initials inscribed? You're not going to like the results. Walk away Nora. Walk away now.

She looked down at the blood on the knife and finally saw the tiny initials inscribed. It was her knife. She had kept it in her purse for emergencies and though she doubted it would be enough to kill someone under the best circumstances… she also knew that these were not the best circumstances. _Was it possible? Were her greatest fears coming true? _

Nora: I don't believe this. How long have you been watching me?

Clint: That's quite a leap there Sparky…

Nora: DON'T call me that...just answer the damn question…I saw the video Clint. I know I wasn't supposed to know about it. I think Bo even forgot about it. But he must have found it when he searched your house…and don't you worry Clint… he had a warrant…don't go thinking up more ideas to destroy him…the point is I watched it… there was footage of me in the shower…in the bedroom…God knows where else… _How long have you been stalking me? Have you lost your damn mind? Do you have any idea how violated you made me feel? You are not allowed to take pictures of me…to come into my house…to watch me…this is my life Clint…and you aren't a part of it… leave me alone…just leave me the hell alone…_

She started to walk away when he suddenly grabbed her by the arm…

Clint: It's not your choice Nora. You don't get to walk away from me again. We will finish this one way or another.

Nora: Let me go. You're hurting me.

Clint: You hurt me too. You don't get to do that and just walk away. You don't get to play with my feelings.

She tried to pull away from him but she fell and he shoved her onto the bed. She suddenly felt paralyzed with fear as he started to come closer to her.

Nora: Please don't do this. Please don't hurt me.

He ignored her pleas… telling her only that she would learn to "enjoy" it. She struggled against him as he forced his lips onto hers…She was begging for him to stop and a moment later, Bo came into the room and pulled his brother off her. He started to slam his fists into him over and over again as Nora sat on the bed…her head resting on her knees as all at once, her memories came back to her… Bo heard her crying and he slapped the handcuffs on his brother just before he went to Nora…she looked to him with pleading eyes and finally said the words that he had hoped he would never have to answer…

Nora: _It's real isn't it? Those dreams I've been having… they're not dreams are they? I was raped… Oh God, he raped me…._

It wasn't a question…he knew she hadn't really needed the confirmation. She had fallen into his arms as she could no longer deny the truth that was hidden behind her fragmented mind…and he wondered how on earth he would ever tell her there was more… He wondered how he would ever find a way to help her heal the part of her that was broken…and he wondered if they would ever be whole again.

TBC


End file.
